


I will rise.

by King_Oj



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Legendary Defender RPF
Genre: Adam-Centric, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Angst, Being Lost, Cryogenics, Developing Relationship, Escape, Explosions, Galra Empire, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, Kerberos Mission, Lost Love, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Outer Space, Running Away, Torture, Violence, adashi, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Oj/pseuds/King_Oj
Summary: A fic where Adam escapes the garrison to find Shiro after he was announced to be dead. A canon divergence, Shiro does not come back to earth, the paladins do not meet him until mUch later.





	I will rise.

**Author's Note:**

> ITS BEEN A WHILE BOYZ!  
> There will be more to this story, I'm busy with exams and haven't had time to write sdkjfsshdf  
> As always, thank you for reading!!!

Shiro, wherever the hell you are in this godforsaken universe, I’m coming to get you. I won’t stop until I know you are safe. I will rise. I will step up, face the torture you’re facing. I can feel your suffering. Deep down in the roots of my stardust core, our matching nucleic bond, the connection that science can’t explain, I sense you. If you come back while I’m up in the big deep, consider me gone forever. I won’t stop searching for you Shiro. It’s ok, I promise.

Farewell, Adam.

I left the letter on the bed, it was midnight. If I was going to find him, I needed to escape from this Garrison hellhole now. The security changeover would commence in 3 minutes. During this time, I needed to cause a commotion. Explosion? Too obvious, there was nothing to blow up anyway. A fire? Everything was checked for safety yesterday, it would seem too weird. Hell, I’m on the fire safety regulation team, if I was gone, people would start looking for me. The only other thing I could think of was to make someone “fall ill”. I was about to go rogue. I slipped a scarf around my mouth and nose, I needed to be unrecognisable. I wasn’t going to kill him, just make him pass out, pull the distress alarm in his room and make a run for it. I picked up my bag that had been ready to go since Shiro left for Kerberos- I had been anticipating this. I looked around my room for the last time. It contained memories of friendship, love.. pain, anxiety, hatred. I walked over to the bedside table, there was a picture of me and Shiro on our 1 year anniversary, I opened the draw. There was a small velvet box. The bastard was going to propose to me. I slid these two things into my backpack before turning the light off and leaving. 

Tears in my eyes, I began the walk to his room. I felt a little bad but it had to be done, he was the only cadet I had room access to, I was his tutor after all. I poked my head through the door, he was sat at his desk drawing something. He turned around.   
“Oh.. Hey Ada-” I cupped my hand over his nose and mouth. I felt him struggle, it broke my heart. After about 30 seconds, I felt him relax. I laid him on the floor next to the chair, I made it look like he fainted. I pulled his distress alarm and left promptly. 

I’m so sorry Keith.

I ran, I ran so damn fast. I saw the rush of Garrison medics enter Keith’s room. I went the other way. The corridors were empty, everyone was with him. I left through the west exit, hopped into Astra and began the hunt for my lost love.


End file.
